Una navidad sin Santa Claus
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Sesshoumaru y Kagome son huérfanos que han crecido en "La Perla". A pesar de ya no vivir allí cada navidad llevan regalos y felicidad a su antiguo hogar, pero en esta ocasión el no tener a un Santa Claus podría proporcionarle a Kagome uno de los mejores regalos de su vida, o por lo menos uno de los primeros y más inolvidables. ¡One Shot! ¡Completo! ¡Y feliz navidad!


Vengo con mi regalo de navidad para todas aquellas que les gusta leer one shot de Kagome y Sesshoumaru, esta es mi manera de decirles ¡Gracias por leerme! Y espero que también nos sigamos leyendo en el 2014. Que pasen una feliz navidad y que tengan un prospero año nuevo.

Gracias por leerme y por dejarme un RW, espero que les guste esto que acabo de crear con cariño para todas.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**NAVIDAD SIN SANTA CLAUS  
****By Kagome****xSiempre**

—La navidad lo único que alienta es al consumismo de las masas, mientras que los bolsillos de la clase alta se engordecen, la clase media se endeuda para conseguir lo que no puede y que no necesita mientras que los pobres se entristecen porque no se cumplen sus sueños.

—Ya, ya Sesshoumaru —acepto cansada ante una nueva letanía que mi "hermano" suelta una vez más en ésta época del año—, los niños te escucharán —le reclamo mientras ambos arreglamos un viejo árbol que tiene ya 15 años y que desempolvamos cada 01 de diciembre para arreglar.

Sesshoumaru y yo, como muchos niños más, somos huérfanos; unos abandonados, no deseados y otros como yo que por circunstancias de la vida hemos perdido todo y estamos solos. "La Perla" es el orfanatorio en donde ambos crecimos y ahora yo con 24 años, él con 28, siempre nos encargamos de hacer alguna beneficencia para el hogar que tanto sabemos que lo necesita y sobretodo que los niños esperan.

Cada diciembre somos los encargados, con otros 3 amigos más con quienes crecimos aquí, de decorar el árbol y conseguir regalos para los niños, para Sesshoumaru han pasado casi 10 años desde que tuvo que salir del orfanato ya que solo nos pueden tener hasta cumplir los 18 años, para mí solo han sido 6 y todavía siento mucha nostalgia. Vivo sola en un pequeño apartamento, él compró una casa hace 7 años, le ha ido muy bien con su trabajo como arquitecto.

—¿Cómo van? —nos pregunta con una gran sonrisa la Sra. Kaeda, la directora del orfanato, ella siempre ha sido como nuestra madre, su clásica gordura y baja estatura hacen que uno recuerde a una abuelita que relata cuentos y se sienta enfrente de la Chimenea.

—Ya casi terminamos Sra. Kaede —le respondo feliz tratando de colocar las últimas pascuas artificiales en color rojo, ya que éste año decidimos decorarlo todo de dicho color.

—Gracias Kagome, Sesshoumaru, ustedes siempre mantienen la esperanza de la navidad de éste hogar —nos acepta sonriente—, es una lástima que Sango y Miroku no puedan estar con nosotros pero sobre todo lamento mucho lo de Kouga —Sango y Miroku, huérfanos también, por motivos de trabajo tuvieron que salir del país ambos son de la edad de Sesshoumaru, mientras que Kouga quien es de mi edad tuvo un accidente en su motocicleta y aún está en el hospital. Kaede hace una cara muy triste mirando al suelo mientras entrelaza sus manos como si fuera a orar, imagino que debe de estar pidiendo por su recuperación.

—No se preocupe Sra. Kaede —trato de animarla bajando de la escalera que me ayuda a poner las pascuas en el lado más alto del árbol—, Sango me comentó que ambos estarían para nochebuena y que gracias a ese trabajo han obtenido un dinero extra lo cual nos ayudó a renovar la decoración del árbol, hubiese querido cambiarlo también —le digo mientras toco una de las viejas ramas—, pero solo nos alcanzó para esto.

—Gracias Kagome, sé que ustedes también hacen un esfuerzo... Pero, lo que más me entristece es lo de Kouga... Él siempre se ha disfrazado de Santa Claus y éste año será imposible para él.

Desde que Sesshoumaru, Sango y Miroku salieron hace 10 años del hogar siempre han ayudado mucho para que la navidad de todos los niños sea lo más amena posible, 6 años atrás nos les unimos voluntariamente Kouga y yo. Los demás "graduados" como solemos llamarnos a los que salimos de La Perla, no se prestan mucho para ello aunque la mayoría siempre nos hacen una donación, a una cuenta bancaria que administro como tesorera, para poder arreglar, comprar regalos y ofrecer una cena para navidad y año nuevo. Justo dos años antes que Kouga y yo nos graduáramos él empezó a disfrazarse de Santa Claus, el ánimo de los niños y el ambiente mejoró trayendo inclusive mayor esperanza para los adolescentes aunque no creyeran en él.

—Cierto —acepto tristemente viendo como algunos de los niños corren por el lugar intentando llenarse de nieve que han recogido de la entrada, mientras que algunas niñas sacan las esferas navideñas para colocarles un hilito dorado y que estén listas para el árbol.

Cada niño tiene una bota colgada —en donde ponen sus cartas a Santa para que él por la noche las pase recogiendo— en el amplio salón común en donde colocamos el árbol y está la chimenea, veo inclusive como otros están acostados en el suelo boca abajo haciendo su carta para Santa Claus, casi todos son prudentes pidiendo un solo regalo, sería una terrible pena que él no viniera como siempre lo hace.

—Pero Sra. Kaede... —intento darle una idea en voz baja—... en mi trabajo hacen una fiesta navideña y generalmente siempre llevan a un Santa Claus, podría preguntarle si podría venir aquí.

—Sabes que para ellos eso es un trabajo, ¿Verdad Kagome? —me interrumpe Sesshoumaru que está poniendo las luces en el árbol.

—Pero tal vez si le explico nuestra situación podría hacerlo ad honorem ¿No crees? —Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño y sé a la perfección lo que quiere decir "_Nadie regala su trabajo_"y esa es una verdad irrefutable—. Está bien... Entiendo. —acepto tristemente mordiendo mi labio inferior tratando de encontrar otra solución en mi cabeza— ¿Y si le conseguimos a Kouga unas botas más grandes para que pueda...?

—No —niega rotundamente otra vez el peli plata consiguiendo que le frunza el ceño y mi boca.

—Kagome... —me interrumpe amablemente también Kaede— no creo que los niños quieran ver a un Santa lesionado, eso podría conllevarlos a traumas, especialmente a los más pequeños —y otra vez el dilema me vuelve a embargar.

—No se preocupe por eso Sra. Kaede —le digo completamente animada—, le prometo que traeré un Santa Claus como todos los años —sonrío positivamente tratando de dejar ese tema atrás.

Sesshoumaru me vuelve a ver de manera recriminatoria, el prometer algo y no cumplirlo es peor que no esperar nada, pero tengo confianza en que podré resolver el problema.

Al terminar de adornar y con los niños alrededor, encendemos el árbol bajo la mirada de ilusión de los menores de 5 años, los gritos emocionados de los de 6 a 10, la satisfacción de los de 11 a 15 y la tranquilidad de los demás.

...

¡23 de diciembre y no tenemos Santa Claus! —grito casi al borde del colapso al ver el calendario que tengo en mi habitación. El disfraz que amablemente Kouga me lo ha prestado para la persona que lo quiera vestir está colgado a la par del calendario. He pensado en ponérmelo, de hecho el día anterior lo probé, pero más que Santa Claus parecía ser uno de sus elfos disfrazado de Santa Claus, conclusión: Completo desastre.

_Necesito a un hombre... Alto... De preferencia igual de fornido que Kouga... Que tenga libre el 24 y que sea amigable con los niños. _El timbre suena y me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Hola Kagome —me saluda seriamente Sesshoumaru quien entra a mi departamento con su laptop para organizar el día de navidad. Le correspondo el saludo y nos disponemos a trabajar.

Sango y Miroku estarán encargados de la comida, ellos se coordinan desde la mañana para que a las 8 pm esté todo listo. Sesshoumaru y yo nos encargaremos de tener todos los regalos rotulados con cada nombre y colocarlos en el saco de Santa Claus. Kouga buscará cuentos de navidad y hará el entretenimiento antes que los niños se vayan a dormir.

La actividad empieza con una misa de acción de gracias a las 7, a las 8.30 la cena navideña y alrededor de las 10 Kouga empieza a contarle cuentos a los niños y a cantar villancicos. A las 11.30 los obligamos a que se retiren mientras les permitimos espiar cuando Santa llega entrando por la amplia ventana del hogar con su saco lleno de regalos para que lo intercepten y que al final él les entregue personalmente su regalo. En algunas ocasiones variamos la hora, a veces los obligamos a que se acuesten a las 10.30, otras a las 11 y en una ocasión les permitimos que se quedaran, ellos se ponen muy felices.

—¡Kagome! ¿Estás prestando atención? —me reclama sumamente molesto Sesshoumaru al ver como mi mirada está perdida observando fijamente la pared en donde está colgado el disfraz.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondo ofendida.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... ¿Qué? —y me rueda los ojos desesperado, está bien... Está bien... No estoy prestando atención.

—¿A qué horas llegará el bastardo?

Sesshoumaru fue abandonado en la puerta del hogar cuando estaba recién nacido, cada año desde que aprendía a escribir le pedía a Santa Claus que le llevara a su mamá o a su papá, pero Santa nunca le llevó el regalo, solo camiones, coches y pistolas. Al tener 7 años descubría que Santa no era más que una mentira, desde entonces odiaba la navidad y sobre todo al regordete de barba y cabellos blancos. En todo el tiempo que he tenido de conocerlo nunca he escuchado que se refiera a él con su nombre, siempre es "el gordo" "el barbudo" "el grasoso" o sino como lo último "El bastardo".

—B-bueno yo... Quiero decir que él... Bueno... Es difícil definirlo...

—¿No lo tienes aún verdad? —y niego bajando la cabeza—. Lo mejor sería decirle a los niños que Santa no existe, así se ahorrarán muchas penas en un futuro.

Frunzo mis labios con las lágrimas a punto de salir, la apatía de Sesshoumaru por la navidad es algo que detesto y que a través de los años he podido controlar, pero en esta ocasión no se lo permitiré. Me levanto furiosa y salgo de mi apartamento tirando la puerta. ¡Ya me vale toda la organización! Lo único que me interesa es conseguir un Santa Claus.

...

Son las 8 am, está nevando aunque no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para colocarse toda la protección debida. Llevo un saco negro que cubre todo mi cuerpo y un bolsón en mi espalda. Después de 25 minutos en el metro llego a la casa de Sesshoumaru, me sacudo la nieve antes de subir por las escaleras que me lleva al porche, inhalo fuertemente y toco el timbre, su casa está en los suburbios de la ciudad por lo que no tiene mucho flujo vehicular.

—¡Kagome! —me dice completamente sorprendido al abrir la puerta aunque yo lo estoy aún más, supongo que pensaba que me saldría a recibir en bata recién levantado, pero a diferencia de ello se encuentra con camiseta manga larga que marca sus definidos músculos mientras su cabello en una coleta alta estiliza más las facciones de su rostro. Jamás en mi vida lo he visto así de... Guapo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé que nos veríamos en el orfanato a las 6 pm.

Siento enrojecerme hasta la punta de mi cabeza la cual llevo protegida por un gorro rojo con una borla blanca en la punta, la sangre se me empieza a acumular en el cerebro. Sesshoumaru es como un hermano para mí, crecimos y nos criamos juntos en el mismo lugar, ¿Sería posible que lo empiece a ver como hombre? Sacudo mi cabeza simulando que me quito la nieve aunque se que no tengo nada.

—El día de ayer... Me comporté como una idiota inmadura, demasiado infantil... Perdona —me disculpo intentando olvidar lo que mis alborotadas hormonas me hacen pensar.

—Lo que lamento es que me hayas hecho perder la apuesta —ladeo mi cabeza frunciendo mi ceño, él me entiende a la perfección para luego apoyarse cómodamente en el marco de la puerta—. El año pasado fue porque al día 20 todavía no teníamos el pavo, perdiste el control ese día; dos años atrás fue porque no habían suficientes regalos, explotaste al día 16; éste año apostamos con Kouga, Sango y Miroku cuando lo perderías.

Me sonrojo, se que lo estoy porque mis mejillas arden a pesar del frío que recorre mi cuerpo ¿Tan voluble soy?

—Kouga apostó al 1 cuando sabrías que él no saldría de Santa, Miroku lo hizo al 20, Sango y yo apostamos a que sería el día de hoy —sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír en ésta época, su dentadura es perfecta.

—Bueno... —replico para no parecer tonta frente a él— lamento mucho ser tan voluble ¿No? Pero finalmente encontré la solución ya que no podemos permitir, _a pesar de lo que creas, _que los niños no vean a Santa.

Abro mi sobretodo mordiendo mis labios y mirando para abajo completamente avergonzada. Llevo un traje de Santa Claus solo que ajustado a mi talla, pantalón y saco más no de falda.

—El gorro podría utilizar el mismo de Kouga y tal vez podría ponerme una peluca blanca, estoy segura que eso es más fácil de encontrar —se separa del marco de la puerta viéndome completamente sorprendido, enseñándole mi traje así a vista de otros lo pudieran interpretar como un acto pervertido, me sonrojo aún más por ello—... S-si no te parece tan bien, podría quitarle las pinzas que le hice para que me ajustara, tal vez así quedándome flojo podría ponerme alrededor de mi cintura almohadas o cojines para parecer...

Sesshoumaru se me acerca tomándome de la mano para luego meterme casi a arrastras a su casa. He estado varias veces aquí, pero ahora siento un olor extraño que invade la sala y me doy cuenta de algo, desde que diciembre comenzó no me había aparecido por aquí ni él me lo ofrecía tampoco.

—¿Q-qué haces? —pregunto cubriéndome nuevamente.

—Si vas así al orfanato —me dice acercándose a mi oído—, lo único que provocarás será varias erecciones en los adolescentes.

_¡¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído?! _Estoy segura que mis cachetes, los cuales inflo de rabia, están de color escarlata. Si hubiese sido otra persona es probable que le hubiese dado una bofetada, pero lo único que siento es una tremenda vergüenza.

—Ven —me dice tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome al patio—. A pesar de nuestros planes y antes que cometas una imprudencia te lo diré: Yo seré Santa Claus.

Quedo atónita, especialmente al ver como en su patio —que tiene una conexión para salir a la calle— está un trineo, varios pedazos de madera de todos tamaños y muchas herramientas, ahora puedo entender el olor tan peculiar a madera que está impregnado en toda la casa.

—Todos queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para ti y justo ayer te lo iba a decir enseñándote una imagen en mi laptop del trineo, pero...

—Pero... Yo salí corriendo —acepto avergonzada dándole vuelta al trineo completamente sorprendida por las habilidades manuales— ¡Oh Sesshoumaru! —chillo emocionada y olvidándome de todo corro y le doy un fuerte abrazo casi colgándome de su cuello.

—Sabes que ésta época la detesto Kagome —empieza a decirme tomándome de la cintura correspondiendo mi abrazo—, pero si eres feliz dándote un Santa Claus con todo lo que implica para que veas la felicidad de los niños, entonces yo mismo me disfrazaré del viejo regordete bastardo —sonrío ante el apodo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y sin planearlo nuestros labios se juntan.

Sesshoumaru me empieza a besar con ternura atrayéndome a él, jamás en toda mi vida había sentido que la sangre se me calentara con tan pequeños roces, pero él es diferente.

—A pesar que detestas la navidad, ¿Te disfrazarás por mí? —él asiente.

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta Kagome? —niego y no entiendo su pregunta—. Me gustas desde hace tiempo.

Yo sonrío como boba totalmente incrédula, por supuesto que muchas mujeres andan detrás de él, inclusive hasta modelos que su hermosura no se compara a la de nadie más. Mi corazón da un vuelco de felicidad, es cierto que pensaba que lo celaba excusando que se trataba de "mi hermano" solo por haber crecido con él, pero en estos momentos me doy cuenta de la realidad.

—Tú también me gustas Sesshoumaru —respondo para luego meterme nuevamente en la casa, el frío se comfabula con mi nerviosismo dejándome completamente helada.

Al entrar Sesshoumaru me quita el sobretodo dejándolo tirado. Me toma el rostro gentilmente con ambos manos volviéndome a besar, aunque a diferencia del primero éste se vuelve más pasional.

—Es imposible que te deje salir así Kagome —me dice totalmente extasiado viéndome con lujuria—. No puedo permitir que nadie más que yo tenga erecciones al verte y menos los niños de La Perla.

Ni siquiera me deja reaccionar, su lengua se introduce en mi boca jugando con la mía, abre paso empezándola a succionar. Mi vientre se contrae y dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, se separa de mí, a pesar del frío que me embargaba minutos atrás ahora nuestros cuerpos calientes empiezan a sudar.

—B-besas... Muy bien... —acepto jadeante contrayendo mi húmedo sexo.

—Tú no lo haces mal tampoco —me elogia y vuelvo a ver su pantalón, el bulto que está siendo contenido me excita aún más de lo que estoy.

—¿Y... Ya terminaste el trineo? —pregunto y me aseguro de sonreír pícaramente mordiendo mis labios y jugueteando con mi lengua.

—Lo terminé ayer antes de ir a tu apartamento.

Lo tomo de la mano y le pido que se siente en su cómodo sofá, en donde en más de alguna ocasión caí completamente exhausta.

Abro mis piernas y me siento a horcajadas encima de él. Pego mi sexo contra el de él moviendo lentamente mis caderas para una mejor fricción, él se muerde los labios emitiendo un gemido salvaje que logra acentuar mi excitación, me toma de las caderas apretándolas fuertemente y me empieza a mover.

Me aferro a sus cabellos y paso mis dedos entre ellos. Lo beso de manera desesperada pero certera porque siento como su erección crece y se siente demasiado bien. Me bajo de él comenzando a quitar mi pantalón con las botas incluidas solo dejando mi ropa interior.

—K-Kagome... —dice mi nombre y su voz me excita más, es demasiado varonil y tan lleno de feromonas que no deja que mi cerebro se pueda concentrar.

Le quito el cinturón e intento bajar su pantalón, pero al estar sentado él me ayuda con una sonrisa quedando también solo en su ropa interior, inclusive por encima de su bóxer veo que su miembro se mueve, estoy segura que está tan deseoso de mí como yo de él. Me vuelvo a sentar a horcajadas pero en esta ocasión lo toco con mi mano, él arquea su espalda y mete sus manos desabrochando mi saco para agarrar mis senos. Los masajea por encima y por debajo de mi sostén, toca mis pezones y los aprieta, yo también me vuelvo loca y su casa se llena de gemidos y jadeos.

—¿Estás segura... Kagome... Que no es muy rápido para ti? —y adoro que lo pregunte, si hago una rápida retrospectiva él siempre ha estado muy pendiente de mis deseos, no veo porque ahora no continúe como siempre.

—Si... Yo... Te necesito Sesshoumaru... —le acepto jadeante y me levanta para luego cargarme y llevarme hasta su habitación.

Me deja en su suave cama y me va retirando mi tanga de color rojo. Se acerca a mí y siento como su lengua toca mi clítoris, abro más mis piernas para darle la entrada que necesita, yo arqueo mi espalda ¡Su lengua es magnífica y por Kami que si puede utilizarla!

Entrelazo sus plateados y sedosos cabellos entre mis dedos y los jalo moderadamente. Siento como un dedo se introduce en mi ser y vuelvo a gemir, su lengua no deja de moverse logrando círculos perfectos en mi clítoris, me siento húmeda ¡Y me está volviendo loca!

Se quita su camisa y me deja ver sus perfectos pectorales, de rodillas frente a mí lo toco mis pies, su abdomen es duro como piedra pero su erección lo es aún más. Se quita su bóxer y me enseña su perfecto, grueso y enérgico miembro, si fuera mi primera vez estuviese preocupada pensando como eso podría entrar sin causarme un trauma, por suerte no lo será y eso hará que pueda disfrutar mejor.

Mueve la punta de su miembro en mi entrada solo rozándola para luego friccionarla contra mi clítoris. Gimo y jadeo.

—¡Oh por favor Sesshoumaru! ¡Hazme el amor! —grito gimiendo como loca y me penetra.

Lento, suave y delicadamente voy sintiendo como se abre paso y mi interior lo envuelve succionando toda su extensión. _¡Oh si!_ Grito alabando su buen tamaño y su pericia.

Sus estocadas son lentas provocándome que llegue a un estado de lujuria impensable. Aumenta poco a poco su velocidad y a los minutos tengo enrolladas mis piernas en su cadera alentando a que profundice su intromisión en mi ser. Siento que su miembro toca puntos que nadie nunca me ha encontrado, me vuelvo loca y él conmigo.

—¡Oh... K-Kagome! —grita levantándome mis caderas llevando su pulgar hasta mi clítoris masajeándolo a la perfección mientras al igual que él voy alcanzado el orgasmo.

—¡S-Sesshoumaru! ¡Por Kami! —exploto al sentir como derrama su líquido en mi interior.

Nuestros corazones laten con demasía al unísono al igual que nuestras respiraciones. Me ve y su mirada se vuelve a enternecer ¡Jamás pensé que vería ese tipo de expresiones en él! Y sonrío de sentirme especial.

—¿Qué? —pregunta riéndose y saliendo de mi interior dejando un rastro de nuestra lujuria en su blanco edredón.

—Q-que soy afortunada... —acepto porque en realidad es justo lo que pienso.

—Te equivocas... —me dice dándome un beso y exigiéndome por medio de un abrazo que me acerca a él. Mi espalda se pega a su pecho mientras que mis nalgas sienten aún su miembro endurecido— soy yo el afortunado.

...

A pesar de nuestro descanso y dos orgasmos más, logramos llegar a tiempo. El trineo se lo lleva en un camión de un amigo y lo escondemos en el patio de La Perla mientras los niños están en misa ofreciendo su acción de gracias. Al regresar Miroku y Sango nos proporcionan una de las mejores comidas que hemos tenido en años. Al terminar Kouga empieza con las actividades pero a la hora todo es interrumpido al escuchar unas campanas que suenan desde la parte trasera del hogar.

Los niños salen felices y ven como Santa se baja de un trineo con dos renos. Sesshoumaru se baja con la bolsa de regalos carcajeándose como solo la figura navideña sabe hacerlo "Jo, Jo, Jo, Feliz navidad" grita y no me puedo sentir más feliz. Sé que sus ojos están puestos en mi rostro que llora de felicidad, él siempre tiene la razón en todo: Mi mayor regalo es que los niños de La Perla continúen con sus esperanzas, pero sobre todo mi mejor regalo es él.

—_Gracias..._ —muevo mis labios sin emitir sonido alguno para luego enviarle un pequeño beso.

¡Esta navidad ha sido la mejor de todas! Por lo menos comparándolas con las anteriores, ya que nunca me podría imaginar que para la siguiente él me propondría matrimonio debajo de la nieve al decorar nuestra futura casa por primera vez.

**FIN**


End file.
